Our Pasts
by littlee-ol-me
Summary: Something was snatched from both Elena and Stefan and it was someone else's fault. When they meet, questions arise? What will Damon, Elena's old friend and a terrible past do to these two?...Bad Summary but the story's worth a shot! PLEASE READ!


**PROLOUGE**

'Take him! Take one of them and go!'

'How can you say that, they are both YOUR SONS!'

'I don't care! I am done with you and I will not tolerate you and one of those boys! You want a divorce – FINE! Just know that I am not going to care for both of them. If you leave, don't think I will help you! Pick one, it's a simple choice. Damon or Stefan? Take one of them and go! Go and never come back!'

'You can't do that Richard, you can't make me choose between my sons, how can you do that?' Elizabeth screamed and the two young boys held each other's hands begging for their father to take mercy on them. The two of them were best friends, they did everything together, they were inseparable and hearing their father threaten to take them apart was an exhausting and scary thought.

'Fine! Let me help you! Take Damon, pack your bags, pack his bags and I want you both gone in the morning. Either you go voluntarily or I will get security to escort you out!'

'Richard! They're my sons! Please don't do this! I am begging you not to do this! Please,' she yelled frantically falling down on her knees. Uncontrollable tears fell from her eyes as she realized in horror that she would no longer see her Stefan. The sweet little boy that did everything he could to be the best and Damon, how would he explain to Damon that separating him from his brother was her fault. How would she do that?

'It's a shame then isn't it? I want you gone in the morning Elizabeth and don't you ever bother coming back, you hear me? I want you gone! Take both of them and I will make your life a living hell,' he threatened and walked out of the house with a loud slam of the door. Stefan and Damon watched in horror as their mother sobbed in the living room begging for mercy, begging for someone to help her. The two 10 year old boys walked to their mother and she hugged them in an embrace.

'I'm sorry, I am so very sorry boys,' she sobbed against them rocking them both and they clutched on to her for dear life.

'Mommy, don't let him do it!'

'I want to go with you mommy!' Stefan cried holding his mother's neck.

'I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry,' she repeated the whole night as she cried with her sons rocking them back and forth wishing and hoping this was all a nightmare. But it wasn't.

####

'Elena, Jeremy, come on, get in the car,' their mother called out for them and the two siblings rushed into the car dancing around and laughing. 'We're going to be late Jeremy, quit playing around,' she warned when her son refused to wear his seatbelt.

'Mommy,' 6 year old Elena cried wanting to sit with her mother.

'No Elena, there's no time for that now, we're going to be late if we don't go! Come on! David! Hurry up!' she called for her husband and he came out rushing out of the house ready to go on.

'Time to go ladies and gents!'

Elena and Jeremy continued to talk and laugh at the back of the car while their mother complained and their father sang songs to make the both of them laugh. The ride seemed easier since there was no one out here so he drove a little faster hoping he'd catch up on some of the time he wasted.

'David, look out!' she called out when a group of bikers stood in the middle of the road, drinking and taking drugs. 'Jeremy, Elena, sit down darlings and stay nice and quiet for mommy, OK?'

'Yes mommy,' they both agreed quietly and kept their heads down.

'Stay in the car with the kids, I'll be alright, let me jus get them out of the way,' their father volunteered and he kissed their mother quickly before standing up and walking out to face them. 'Excuse me, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to pass, I'm running late for an important function,' he announced and they all stared at him with pure hatred. A young and drunk man walked to face their father right in the eye.

'I'm sorry if we're getting in your way, you see if you want to pass, you're going to have to pay, £300 for each of us,' he requested.

'I don't have that kind of money right now.'

'Oh come on, you get to dress up in your fancy clothes, let me guess, your wife's clothes are probably worth what, £450 alone? Come on, haven't you heard the new motto – "sharing is caring" and all,' he continued to speak and Elena watched with her young eyes as her mother panicked and a tear fell from her eyes.

'Listen to me sweeties, I want you both to put your seat belt off and hide behind the chairs, you understand me? Do not come out until mommy says you can, alright?'

'But mommy,' Elena began to argue and Jeremy put his hand on her mouth.

'Be quiet Elena, we have to do what mommy says so we can be safe, OK?' he asked her and she nodded following her brother's movements.

'Hello, this is Mary Gilbert and I'd like to report an assault,' her mother spoke on the phone and a confused Elena looked at her mother with worry. 'My husband, myself and my two children,' she continued. 'Yes I will thank you.'

'OW!' a loud scream came from outside and Mary let out a loud and terrified gasp while Elena began to cry as she saw the punch that had met her father.

'Jeremy, I need you to keep your sister safe, you have to promise me you'll keep her safe. I love you both very much,' she shares with her children and kisses their foreheads. 'Be quiet,' she ordered them and slowly walked out of the car.

'Mary, get back in the car NOW!'

'Take my jewelry, take everything I have but please just let my husband and I go. We'll write you a check if that'll make you feel better but I need to go home to my children. My children need me at home so please just let me go,' she asked them and Elena could hear the tears in her tone.

'Pretty lady, come here and give your old friend a kiss,' the man called out to her and his voice embedded in Elena's mind.

'Please, just let us go home to our children, I beg of you.'

'Mary, get back in the car, I can handle this.'

'You think you can handle this?' the man asked and punched her father in the stomach. Elena let out a scream though it was muffled because of Jeremy's hand. She could feel her older brother shake beside her.

'We've got to stay strong Lena, nothing will happen if we remain quiet,' he advised and held her to him. 'We're going to be OK, I promise.'

*GUNSHOT*

A loud and painful scream escaped from Elena's sweet mouth and Jeremy began to breathe unevenly. He was scared, he was more than scared, he was terrified. He didn't know what to do. One of his parents were gone and he didn't know what to do. There was him and his little sister, how was he supposed to keep her safe? Keep Elena safe, that was all that was on his mind, Keep Elena safe!

'DAVID!' her mother's pained scream made a tear fall from Elena's left eye.

'Time to say goodnight princess,' the man said eerily and *GUNSHOT*.

'Mommy!' Elena let out and this time, Jeremy's hand didn't stop the sound. It was loud and clear and full of fear. Elena turned to her brother and he looked at her with tears on his hands. 'Mommy!' the young girl screamed louder and footsteps became closer and closer to the car.


End file.
